


Sanguinis Conjuncto

by Supadackles10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Crowley, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanguinis Conjuncto: much [things] is worth bond [of] blood' or, somewhat more idiomatic: 'A bond of blood is powerful. Crowley suffers the side effects for having Sam Winchester's blood in his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguinis Conjuncto

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from a conversation between my friend Val and me. This one is for you, girl!

The feeling of helplessness is enormous and it is caused by all these different sensations. Feelings. Emotions. Caring is a disadvantage and only losers do care. I am losing my strength, my discernment, my power and all because of this goddamn blood.

Sam Winchester's blood that makes me feel, makes me care, makes me want to be loved, but worst of all, it makes me love.

In the beginning, I thought it was only a side effect from my "cure" or, as I see it, from my disease, my end. The blood that bears a connection beyond my comprehension and, from what I have researched, stronger than any kind of… love? Passion? Admiration? Bond? So much blood available from any other mere mortal being and I had to be infected by the most convoluted and consuming of them all.

In the beginning, it was just this feeling of helping others. I ended up becoming lenient in my punishments on the demons from my kingdom and this is making me lose respect from my subjects. It has already been said in Hell that the king is getting laxer and laxer. This is outrageous! Goddamn Winchester blood that made me care!

Dean Winchester became a demon; I wanted that, I used everything in my power for that to happen. I wanted someone powerful to manipulate, to help me conquer everything. But the blood started boiling in my veins. Every time he came near me, the blood burned within my body and like a magnet, I was drawn to him. His scent, his skin, his soul, even lost inside a body taken by a demon, screamed at the feeling of my presence. But it wasn't my presence, it was the blood. Sam Winchester's blood.

One day, Dean got really close to me. It was like a magnet, pulling him to me. My heartbeat sped up; the blood burned so hot that my skin turned pink. Dean's eyes were black and I had never seen such hunger in his eyes, such intensity. He smelled my neck, brushed his lips to it very slowly and suddenly his eyes were back to bright green, and he whispered to me:

"You've got his blood…"

The dreams were the worst part. It felt like me but I was just a spectator. I believe that somehow those were not dreams, but memories. His smile, shy and full of… tenderness? The intense look from his luminous eyes staring at me full of promises, even if nothing was said. His soft touch. Our skins (no, their skins) meeting in a light and sweet shiver. We laugh softly, timidly. He kisses my lips. My heart hammers in my chest. I'm in ecstasy. It's like a drug, this taste of his lips, it intoxicates me, makes my heart beat faster and my senses heighten. He kisses my body, slowly, leaving his mark through his lips. I don't even notice him preparing my body and when I do, he takes me and makes me feel such pleasure that I get dizzy. I feel passion, pleasure, love and guilt. He is my brother. I want him so much. It's metaphysical. Nirvana. Addicting. It completes me, connects me with the world. My lover, my brother, my sin. My love. I'm already marked. I'm already his. He is his. And it confuses me. I feel those kisses, that scent, that passion. I feel that soul, that skin, that blood. The blood that runs inside me, strong and intense, is not only Sam Winchester's, it's from both brothers, because they're soulmates. They have something so strong that I can feel it by just having this cursed—or is it blessed?—blood running though my veins. At any rate, it is the end for me.

Now Dean is gone and I want him here, next to me. I want Sam too. My mother wants them dead, but I can't allow this to happen. Even if it costs my life, my reign. The blood that runs in my veins, blood from a Winchester, made me care. I lost the war that day, in that church.


End file.
